1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and a method for measuring a biosignal.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the widespread use of personal electronic devices such as smartphones, tablets and laptops, researches have been conducted to apply the measurement of a biosignal of an individual to various fields such as in health-care, wellness and exercise, entertainment, human-machine interface and the like. A heartbeat is an example of a biosignal that may provide various information about a person, such as a stress state or an exercise state of the person. Further, the measurement of a heartbeat is relatively convenient. Thus, the measurement of a heart beat may be applied in many application fields. To measure a heartbeat, a photoplethysmogram (PPG) or an electrocardiogram (ECG) based method is widely used. Unlike an ECG that is generally measured by placing a plurality probe on a torso of a person, a PPG may be readily measured from end portions of a body such as, for example, a wrist and a fingertip. The method of measuring a heartbeat using a PPG may involve emitting light beneath skin, measuring light reflected from a body tissue or light transmitted through the body tissue, and restoring a pulse wave of blood passing through the body tissue.